Ultraman: Christmas Chaos
by Kendell
Summary: Geronimon is a monster able to revive other monsters to life, and he loves the holidays, but just because it leaves mankind offguard and perfect for his conquest. Only the Ultra Brothers can hope to stop him and his army before all is lost! Ch. 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, a story I thought up for this holiday. Something about Geronimon seemed perfect for a Christmas story, maybe the colorful feathers. Anyway, this'll be mostly battles to enjoy, but of course this will be funny in places as well. I wanted to focus on the monsters and Ultras in this fanfic as well. Anyway, enjoy and happy holidays! Though I don't expect this to be finished before Christmas actuelly happens.

* * *

Ultraman: Christmas Chaos

Chapter 1: Christmas Present

**Earth, Christmas Eve 2009;**

Its been several years since Mebius left the Earth. Like with the organizations before it, GUYS has been disbanded, since there were no more monsters to face. People enjoyed the peace, on this day more than any other. Christmas Eve, the next morning, children would wake up to find presents under their trees, though dependent on where in the world it was, that wasn't completely the case. But everyone was excited for the coming of Christmas, some for more sinister reasons. On an island in the middle of the northern Pacific Ocean, something evil was rising. In the time of the original Ultraman, Ultraman faced a monster called Geronimon, a kaiju capable of reviving other monsters. With the help of the Science Patrol, Geronimon and his monsters were all slain…but like many other monsters, Geronimon wasn't the only one of his species. The snow now buried this remote island, covering the awful beast that slept here.

The snow in the middle of the island began to shake and something stirred beneath it. Multicolored feathers broke the surface of the snow as the massive form of a kaiju broke free. Towering above the snowy wasteland, Geronimon roared out. The feathers down his back and tail contrasted with both the white landscape and the green, dinosaur-like main body of the kaiju, what appeared to be a white beard on his face. Geronimon looked around, realizing that mankind was presently celebrating one of their holidays and wouldn't be expected an attack. The kaiju smiled sinisterly and his eyes glowed, Red King was the first monster to take shape, the brownish brute of a dinosaur gave a roar from his toothy maw, which set on his relatively tiny head. Geronimon was smarter than the original, he knew not to revive two at a time unless they were allies, or else they may fight like the original's creations had before orders could be given. He directed Red King to go to New York. Once Red King had gone to sea and headed towards his target, Geronimon resurrected a tall red monster, while most of its body was normal enough, for a reptilian monster, its head was wide with two separate faces and beaks on the same neck. Pandon screeched and looked at its master, Geronimon pointed and Pandon made its way towards California, going to make landfall in San Francisco. Geronimon roared before beginning to recreate more kaiju.

**The Land of Light;**

The Land of Light, homeworld of the mighty Ultra race, located in the eye of Taurus, Nebula M78. It wasn't the only planet that Ultras called home, there were others elsewhere in the universe, but this was the most prominent of the Ultra homelands. Mebius, the youngest Ultraman to defend the Earth, took a fighting stance in a large training arena, the very planet itself glowing from its artificial sun, the Plasma Spark, and the buildings gigantic to accommodate the colossal natural height of the Ultras. Across from the red and silver Ultra, Leo stood. The native to Nebula L77 was training Mebius, as he had on Earth during Mebius' time as its protector. _"Lets hope you've improved since our last sparing session on Earth,"_ said Leo, like all Ultras communication was strictly telepathy, as their mouths where frozen in place, unable to move, taking his fighting stance as well.

"_Don't worry, brother Leo, I have trained a great deal since then, I will not disappoint you,"_ replied Mebius.

Leo nodded, his short horns shining in the bright light of the planet. _"We shall see,"_ he stated. He charged Mebius and attempted a chop to Mebius' head, only to be caught and flipped over the young Ultra's shoulder. Mebius tried to follow up by hitting Leo with a kick while he was down but Leo rolled out of the way and swept Mebius' feet out from under him before springing up to his feet and trying a roundhouse kick as Mebius got to his feet. Mebius ducked and tried a chop, which was blocked by Leo's arm. The two jumped back from each other and resumed their fighting stances and began circling each other. _"Indeed, you have improved, Mebius, I'm impressed."_

Mebius nodded. _"I learned from the best, you and the other Ultra Brothers,"_ he said, before charging and trying a flying jump kick at Leo. Leo did a back flip to dodge the attack and the two threw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other, each blocking flawlessly, though Leo got the advantage of leverage and forced Mebius back before giving him a back kick to the chest, staggering him back. Leo tried a jumping chop but Mebius sidestepped and roundhouse kicked him in the back, throwing him forwards.

Leo turned quickly, dodging another attempted punch and back flipped to get distance. He charged and fired a red beam of energy from his wrist. Mebius replied with by putting up a shield of flaming energy to block and then threw several energy blasts at Leo. Leo did repeated back flips, dodging the beams which exploded on the ground. Leo jumped high into the air and came down with a diving kick, his foot glowing with red energy, his signature Leo Kick. Mebius jumped up and kicked up before spinning rapidly, igniting his leg as he did the Mebium Drill Kick. The two kicks collided, sending out a flaming shockwave in all directions. When the blast ended, both landed, hurt, but not badly enough to count as victory. Leo nodded, breaking his stance. _"Good job, you've improved greatly,"_ he said. _"But should I expect any less from the one who defeated Enpera?"_

Mebius broke stance as well. _"It wasn't all me, Zoffy, Hikari, and the rest of GUYS all helped defeat him, you and the others undid his attack on the sun."_

Ultraseven walked into the room. _"Good job Mebius and as always, a great fight Leo,"_ he said. _"Now come on, lets go rest, you both deserve that after a good sparing session."_

The two fighters nodded and followed him. _"How are things on Earth right now?"_ asked Leo, after the destruction of his homeworld by the Magma Seijin, Earth had been his home, as close to one as he could have.

"_Very good. To my knowledge, they're celebrating Christmas right now."_

Mebius was confused. _"Christmas? What is that?"_

Ultraseven looked at him. _"Oh, that's correct, when you were there you never got to celebrate it,"_ he said. _"Christmas is a holiday humans celebrate, to one of their religions, it celebrates the birth of a savior, the son of their God, who was born to enable them all to reach their heaven," _he explained. _"That supposedly happened over 2000 years ago. Anyway, Christmas is celebrated by putting up decorations of all sorts and leaving them under a decorated Christmas tree, a pine tree I believe, though this job also falls to one they call Santa Claus, who many of them believe doesn't exist."_

"_And that Father once imitated,"_ said Taro, walking into the conversation. _"To help some children I knew celebrate the holiday. Anyway, humans also exchange gifts on that day, though some religious groups, such as the Jewish religion, celebrate alternative holidays, such as Hanukkah, which involves a several day celebration. Anyway, humans are generally quite jolly on this time of year."_

Mebius remembered his human friends. _"I am sure my human friends are celebrating the holiday as we speak, I do miss them."_

"_Well then ask Zoffy or the Father of Ultra if you may go on a short leave to go to Earth, they'll understand,"_ said Ultraseven. _"We've all had friends on Earth at one time or another…well maybe not Astra, he didn't really come to Earth except to help his brother if needed."_

Zoffy approached, humorless as usual, studs on his chest sparkling in the light of the planet. _"I'm afraid any celebrating at all will need to wait, we've received word that Earth is under a large scale monster attack as we speak,"_ he said, the others gasping when he said so. _"We believe some other force is behind it but we cannot be sure, so we're heading planet side to take them down. Ultraman, Jack, Ace, and 80 are already on their way there but we all need to go, there's too many monsters for just those four to deal with,"_ he said, transforming into a red sphere of light and flying off.

Taro looked at Mebius. _"Well you wanted to go to Earth, now's your chance,"_ he said, then turned into a travel sphere himself as well, Leo, Ultraseven, and Mebius following suit. All four of them rocketed off towards Earth.

* * *

A nice training battle between Leo and Mebius, though it was fitting. Anyway, next chapter it gets good! Two battles, I'll let you guess who it'll be though.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I won't finish this before Christmas, but it will be completed. Anyway, we jump right into the action! Two fights in one chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Against the Invasion**

**New York City, Time Square;**

As any Christmas in New York, the famous Time Square Christmas tree was lit up brightly this night, people all over the city celebrating, some harder than others. Naturally, as normally, people were enjoying the moment, some ice skating, in the ring in front of the tree, some just looking up at it, just enjoying the sight. Suddenly, the ground shook as if something huge was stomping their way. The humans looked up as a building crumbled apart and the towering form of Red King tore through it. He gave a roar and looked down at the humans. He drove his hands into the ground and with a heave, pulled a massive chunk of concrete and earth up and picked it up over head. He prepared to throw it when a rainbow colored energy beam struck the rock, blowing it to bits and causing Red King to roar in surprise and rub his injured hands. He looked up to see the red and silver giant known as Ultraman land in front of him. Red King roared in anger and prepared to fight. Ultraman merely took his fighting stance with a shout and prepared for the battle as well. Red King charged but Ultraman sidestepped and grabbed Red King's tail. "Shuwatch!" yelled Ultraman. Red King's eyes went wide, remembering Ultraman said that right before taking off. Ultraman, sure enough, took off into the air, pulling a flailing Red King off the ground as he did so and flying towards Central Park were he dropped Red King face first to the ground before landing, choosing to take the fight away from the city as much as possible. Red King roared, rising to his feet, getting furious. The beast charged at Ultraman, only to be flipped over the hero's shoulder. The monster was quick to rise and bashed Ultraman back but his offense was short as Ultraman replied with several chops, then ducked and grabbed his legs, pulling them out from under that beast. He held onto Red King's legs and spun around, pulling Red King off the ground and throwing him through a row of trees. Seeing Red King weakened, Ultraman prepared to fire a Specium Beam to finish it but was bashed in the back of the head by something, flipping him over to the ground.

Ultraman shook off the impact and stood up, seeing a dinosaur-like black monster with a yellow horn on his head, a long snout full of razor-sharp teeth set in his face. Ultraman recognized this monster as Black King, a monster Ultraman Jack had faced. Ultraman stood up as Black King helped Red King to his feet. Ultraman took his fighting stance as the two kaiju gave each other a nod, confirming they were allies. Ultraman waited as Red King charged but Ultraman sidestepped and kicked the kaiju in the back, only for Black King to blindside him and knock him to the ground. Black King started hammering fists into Ultraman, who tried to block but had difficulty with the assault. He finally managed to knock Black King off and punched into him as fast as possible but the beast barely noticed and bashed him to the ground. Ultraman tried to stand up, only to be tail whipped in the back by Red King, knocking him to the ground. The two monsters converged on him, stomping and kicking him, his color timer beginning to blink. Suddenly, a transport sphere flew by, bashing Red King then Black King, knocking them off. The orb formed into an Ultra similar in appearance to Ultraman, though with a different color scheme, Ultraman Jack. Jack helped Ultraman to his feet and the two nodded to one another as the two dinosaur-like kaiju got to their feet. Ultraman ran forwards and punching Red King's head and toppling the beast to the ground. Meanwhile, Jack leapt into the air and delivered a dropkick to the monster's face, knocking him to the ground. Knowing Black King's hide was too thick for physical blows to be really effective, Jack lifted Black King over head and threw him into a small lake. Black King stood up and fired a bolt of red lightning from his horn, Ultraman jumped in front of Jack and took the bolt, using his electric resistance to absorb the blow for Jack. Red King charged at Ultraman from the side but Jack transformed the Ultra Bracelet into a shield and threw it, hitting the dinosaur in the face and toppling him to the ground. Ultraman tried to fire the Specium Beam at Black King but the monster's thick hide was too strong and the monster charged forwards, knocking Ultraman to the ground with a horn ram. He then swung his tail around, striking Jack in the back, knocking him into Red King. Red King kicked Jack in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

Red King revealed a new power granted to him by Geronimon as Jack stood up, sending a blast of explosive rocks from his mouth. The barrage buffeted Jack and knocked him to the ground, his timer flashing now. Ultraman managed to stand up as Black King tried to bring both fists down on him, catching the attack but was forced back by the monsters great strength. He swiftly fell backwards and sent the monster overhead with his legs, sending Black King crashing into an electric substation. He put his hands together, sending a shower of water from them onto Black King, electrocuting the monster, though not fatally. Jack formed and shield with the Ultra Bracelet, blocking another shower of explosive rocks from Red King, then changed it into a spear and threw it, impaling Red King through the shoulder and sticking in the ground. Red King roared in anger and pain, trying to free himself from the painful situation. He gave another blast of explosive rocks at Jack but he dodged, sending them into the prone Black King. Black King was quick to stir and roared in rage at Red King, charging him.

Ultraman and Jack stepped back as Black King rammed the trapped Red King and pummeled him with strong punches and then bit down on his throat, but Red King started trying to fight back. The two Ultras nodded at each other and both fired their Specium Ray into Red King's explosive rock filled gut then quickly send a combined force field over the two. Red King's eyes widened as he exploded with tremendous force. As the force field fell after the explosion, the Ultra Bracelet flew out and was caught by Jack. Black King was terribly wounded and bleeding severely but still refused to die. As he charged, Jack and Ultraman threw Ultra Slashes at him, hitting the same spot on his neck right after another and beheading him. As Black King fell dead, the Christmas partiers that had been watching erupted in cheers but the Ultras had no time to celebrate, they had to fly off to recharge if they were needed again that night.

**San Francisco**

Like New York, the city was dressed up and ready for Christmas, not a monster assault. People were celebrating with family when suddenly, Pandon erupted from the ocean and unleashed his fire on the city, sending up plumes of smoke and fire. He advanced on the Golden Gate, packed with people. Suddenly, the monster was grabbed by the tail and pulled around, thrown into the bay area. As he rose, he saw his original opponent, Ultraseven, standing before him, ready to fight. Pandon cackled, as if laughing, much to the surprise of his enemy. Before Ultraseven could respond, powerful flames slammed into his back, knocking him into Pandon who batted him to the ground. Ultraseven looked up to see a mostly blue, bulky monster with an orange head, a blue horn atop, a short stubby tail behind him. He knew the monster as Vakishim, a monster that Yapool had used against Ace back in his time on Earth, a powerful one too. Seven got to his feet and jumped at Vakishim, trying a dropkick but the monster bashed him to the ground and stomped on his chest. Ultraseven managed to roll out of the way and sweep his legs out from under him. Before he could capitalize, Pandon breathed a stream of flames into his back, knocking him back down. Vakishim stood up and fired on Ultraseven with his organic missiles from his nose and hands, knocking the hero down again.

Pandon picked Ultraseven up as his beam lamp began to blink, Pandon holding him in place. Vakishim lowered his head and fired his horn at Ultraseven. Ultraseven managed to spin Pandon around, causing the horn to embed into the two faced monster's back. Pandon roared in agony, dropping Ultraseven and trying to remove the horn imbedded in its flesh. Ultraseven managed to get to his face and fired the Emerium Beam from his beam lamp. The green energy ray hit the horn lodged in Pandon's back, causing a huge explosion that took Pandon with it, killing the monster. Ultraseven looked at Vakishim as the beast charged. He jumped over the monster's back and pulled off the Eye Slugger, severing the Chouju's tail when he came down. Vakishim roared in agony and turned only for Ultraseven to prepare to throw the Eye Slugger, Vakishim covered his face to block but realized the attack hadn't came. He looked to see that Ultraseven had placed the glowing Eye Slugger in the air in front of him and stepped back. Ultraseven swung both arms forwards, sending an energy blast into the Eye Slugger, which then flew forwards and slashed through Vakishim's midsection. Vakishim gasped, blood pouring from his maw as he looked at the clean cut through his body. Ultraseven smacked the Eye Slugger with his hand, sending it back again, this time the weapon sliced through Vakishim repeatedly before returning to him. As Ultraseven placed the Eye Slugger back on his head, Vakishim fell to pieces on the ground. Ultraseven was worn out but didn't have time to be congratulated by the humans, he took off into the sky to recharge at the sun before another attack occurred, this would be a busy night.

* * *

All Ultras in the Showa Series, plus a special guest Ultra will appear in this fic so that means quite a few fights! Next up, Taro, Zoffy, Ace, Leo, and Astra are in action!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, time for the next chapter! Happy New Years! Anyway, enjoy the fights!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Tougher Challenge**

**Osaka**

A roar tore through the air as one of the most powerful monsters to ever live landed. The monster had a long horn on his snout, his head dragon-like, he had what seemed to be a head crest behind that, his arms were covered in spikes and ended in an ax and the other a mace. His body was reptilian, a strange flower-like area in the stomach, his back was covered in thick armor with spikes, down his tail. Tyrant roared to the heavens, smashing a building to bits with his mace then another with his ax. The chimera kaiju breathed a torrent of flames into a skyscraper, sending it up in flames. Tyrant roared skywards but then received a kick in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Tyrant was quick to rise and see Ultraman Taro standing before him, the only Ultra Brother at the time who'd managed to defeat him. Tyrant roared in outrage and charged.

Taro leapt into the air and did several flips before coming down with a diving kick but Tyrant fired a grapping hook from his mace, latching onto Taro's leg and swung him around with the chain, slamming him into a building. Taro managed to free himself and charged in close, throwing a barrage of hard punches into the kaiju's chest, staggering him back by his sheer strength but then fired a stream of poison gas from the flower-like area on his stomach, knocking him to the ground. Tyrant then proceeded to try to beat down the hero with his ax and mace but Taro caught his attacks and forced his way back to his feet before giving Tyrant a clothesline and knocking the monster down. He jumped back and took the bracelet off his wrist, turning it into a two sided dagger and throwing it, stabbing Tyrant in the arm. The kaiju roared out in rage and spat flames at Taro, the Ultra back flipped several times to dodge. He then fired two streams of energy from his hands into Tyrant, knocking the monster back by its force but not its power, as the monster's armor was too tough. Taro crossed his arms over his head and pulled them down to his sides, rainbow colored energy drawing into them. _"Storium Kohsen!"_ he yelled, putting his arm horizontal with the palm on the fist of the other hand. A powerful rainbow colored energy ray fired out but Tyrant flew up, despite his bulky appearance, he was in fact capable of flight. The kaiju dove down and smashed the hero with his ax hand once the beam had been avoided. As Taro fell downwards, Tyrant brought his mace hand up and smacked the Ultra in the face, knocking him to the ground. Taro tried to rise but the monster kept smashing down on his back with his weapons, knocking him to the ground. Tyrant then kicked him in the ribs and flipped him over, stomping down on his chest repeatedly. Taro caught the foot finally and forced it back with all the force he could manage but was then struck in the face with a blast of the chimera monster's flame breath, allowing the monster to stomp down with his foot. Taro's timer began to blink and the hero tried hard to force the kaiju's leg off. Tyrant roared, hoping this was finally his chance for vengeance on the Ultra who defeated him the first time. He rose his mace hand and lined up a strike with the weapon straight to Ultraman Taro's color timer. Finally he swung down with all the force he could manage but something caught his arm.

Tyrant looked over to see his arm clasped in the arms of Zoffy. The Ultra commander kicked Tyrant in the back of the knee, knocking him backwards to the ground. Zoffy quickly helped Taro to his feet and shared his energy with Taro, recharging him. The two Ultras nodded to each other and charged Tyrant, landing a double dropkick in his chest as he tried to rise, knocking him straight down to the ground. They waited for him to rise before Zoffy clasped his hands together and sent a freezing mist into Tyrant as he stood up again, freezing him. He and Taro charged forwards and sent a onslaught of chops and kicks into the behemoth, with his armor frozen, Tyrant felt the blows as his thick skin began to crack. The two monsters jumped backwards and both prepared their finishing beams, however before they could be fired, something dove down and kicked both of them in the head.

The duo looked up to see a blue, bird-like kaiju with a red rib-like pattern on his chest and a vicious looking beak on his face, Birdon. The two Ultras nodded to each other and got to their feet, dodging a strike from Birdon's beak in the process. Birdon screeched in rage and pursued them, striking out with his beak again and again but the two dodged and kicked out, striking Bridon in the chest and driving him backwards. The ancient kaiju breathed a torrent of flames at the two and they dodged but the blast struck Tyrant, thawing him out. Tyrant broke free of the ice with a roar and charged forwards, bashing both heroes in the back of the head with his weapons. Tyrant roared and stomped down on both of them before kicking Zoffy to Birdon and continuing to beat down Taro. Birdon screeched and buffeted Zoffy with winds from his wings, blowing him back and through a building. Tyrant roared and wrapped his chain around Taro's wrist, swinging him around over head and slamming him down on Zoffy as he tried to get up. Tyrant got next to Birdon and the two unleashed their flames on the heroes. After they washed over the heroes, the kaiju stopped to see the result, only to discover the heroes holding up a combined force field against the attacks, though the strain of the assault made their timers blink. Zoffy held up the device on his arm, the Ultra Converter, the device glowed blue and recharged both heroes.

Zoffy charged forwards and threw a high knee into Birdon's jaw, staggering the beast. Meanwhile, Taro ran at Tyrant, dodging an attempted strike with the mace by jumping into the air, coming down with a hard kick to Tyrant's nasal horn, destroying it. Tyrant roared out in rage and made a swing with his ax hand, only for Taro to duck and grabbed his legs, pulling out, toppling him to the ground. Taro leapt onto Tyrant's chest and sent fist after fist into the chimera. Zoffy uppercutted Birdon repeatedly and finally grabbed him by the head and kneed him hard, driving him to the ground. As Taro had, he leapt on him and drove his fists into his face. As the two got off the kaiju, they looked to each other and nodded, picking them up and wrapping their arms around their heads. The two charged forwards and rammed the two monster's heads together, getting Birdon's beak stuck in Tyrant's snout. The two leapt back and Zoffy charged his M87 Beam, charging the energy into a ball. Taro crossed his arms over his chest and slowly pulled them out to the side, explosive fire surrounding him. He charged forwards and latched onto Tyrant and Birdon, using the Ultra Dynamite at the exact same time Zoffy fired a bomb version of his finisher. The resulting explosion vaporized the two powerful beasts, leaving nothing but a crater behind. Taro reformed out of the energy of the blast and fell to his knees, tired. Zoffy came over, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving a nod. The two heroes took off, ready to help with any other attacks this night.

**Okinawa**

Ultraman Leo flew in and landed on the scene, but saw no monsters as of yet, however their sensors had clearly picked up a disturbance here. He walked through, not much Christmas decorations here, but some where celebrating. He wondered if any of the children he'd trained on the Earth during his time would mind him paying a visit, he'd always considered Earth his second home. Suddenly, the Earth began to quake and Leo immediately grabbed the nearest building to stop it from falling over. He looked to see a massive shape burst free from the Earth, its main body was insect-like and red, two long white spikes from its shoulders with a long, segmented tail behind it, its head resembled one of those skulls you'd see in a desert scene in the movies. Leo knew this creature well, Black End, the final kaiju he'd battled on Earth, the last of a group of monsters called the Flying Saucer Beasts.

Leo took on a battle pose and leapt over Black End as he fired a blast of flames from his maw. Leo did a diving chop into the top of the kaiju's head, knocking it downwards but was then bashed by the huge spikes extending from the monster's shoulders. Leo rolled through, getting back to his feet just in time for Black End to breath a torrent of flames from his mouth at him. Leo quickly leapt backwards, going into a back flip and doing several more to avoid the flames. As he came to a stop, Black End swung his long tail around to try to hit him but Leo caught it and pulled as hard as he could, keeping his feet firmly planted in the ground. Black End roared out, trying to escape the Ultra's grasp and finally let himself be pulled backwards, extending two spikes from his back that hit Leo, stunning him enough for Black End to throw him through a building. Black End roared and charged the hero but Leo sprung up and caught his spikes, pushing backwards. He finally sidestepped the monster, letting him plow into the ocean. Leo nodded and leapt high into the air and tried to come down on the monster with the Leo Kick but suddenly explosive blasts struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Leo turned to see what could only be described as a floating eyeball with a cannon in his pupil. Leo knew exactly who this was, another kaiju from his time, Akumania.

Akumania fired organic missiles from his cannon but Leo dodged and charged forwards, grabbing the bizarre alien and slamming him to the ground. Black End tried to blindside Leo but another transport orb descended and landed between them, forming into an Ultra almost exactly like Leo, only without the horns, Astra, Leo's twin brother. Astra did a running kick and smacked Black End in the bottom jaw. As the monster staggered backwards, Astra followed up with a barrage of chops and kicks. Meanwhile, Leo dropkicked Akumania backwards into a building but the strange alien began to glow with red energy and transformed into a Cyclops monster with a huge mouth full of razor sharp teeth and two horns on his head, Akumania's true from. His eye flashed red and both Leo and Astra were lifted into the air then slammed down by the beast's telekinesis Black End took advantage and rammed them, tossing them into a building. Akumania clashed his teeth, approaching the two, intending to eat them but Black End fired on the Leo Brothers with his flames, bathing them in powerful flames. The two stood up, color timer's blinking and staggering. Akumania charged forwards and rammed both down with his horns. He laughed insanely and separated his arms, sending them to punch and slash the Leo Brothers. As they arms grabbed the two by the throat, a large orange energy blade sliced straight through the dismembered limbs. As Akumania roared in pain, he turned to see another, slimmer Ultraman with a larger head fin with a hole in it, Ultraman Ace. Ace fired a long beam of energy from the green beam lamp on his forehead into Akumania's eye, the Punch Laser. The impact badly hurt Akumania's eye, causing the alien monster to topple over, roaring in pain. Ace ran over to Leo and Astra, helping them up, the three nodded to each other and took their fighting stances.

Black End roared out in surprise, realizing his partner was down for the count. Still, the Flying Saucer Beast charged like a bull, trying to run over the heroes. Leo and Astra flipped out of the way but Ace stood his ground, raising his hand, a small blade forming in it. He sidestepped Black End and slashed, slicing off one of the monster's shoulder spikes. He then spun around and sliced off the monster's powerful tail. Leo saw Akumania stand up and took out a cape that had been given to him by Ultraman King, spinning it around and transforming it into a pair of nun-chucks. He spun the weapon around and smashed the alien in the eye repeatedly, causing him to roar in pain. With his eye and arms destroyed, all Akumania could do was try to ram with his horns but Leo charged his hands with energy and sliced both horns off. Akumania then tried to bite Leo with his tooth filled maw but Leo grabbed hold of his teeth and spun around, lifting Akumania into the air and after a few spins, let go, sending Akumania flying. Be fore the kaiju could land, Leo leapt into the air and came down on its back with the Leo Kick, driving him into the ground. Akumania tried to rise but fell down, dieing and turning back into his eye form.

Meanwhile, Astra and Ace were sending chops and kicks into the wounded Black End but the monster's enormous strength threw them off. Leo came over to the aid of the other two Ultras, holding the Ultra Cape like a bull fighter would. Black End did as expected, charging and Leo using the cape to sidestep like a matador. After several of these, Black End charged right into an Astra Kick that toppled him over. As the kaiju tried to rise, Astra kneeled, raising his hands up and a white lightning bolt firing from them. Leo put his hand into the energy, turning it red in their combination attack, the Ultra Double Flasher. At the same time, Ace turned his top half to the side then swung around, forming his arms into an L and firing his Metellium Beam. The two attacks slammed into Black End, sending it up in a huge fireball. Leo and Astra shook Ace's hand but Ace received a message that told him he needed to go, one of his monsters was attacking somewhere. All three flew off into the night to fight the rest of Geronimon's army.

* * *

Ok, Ace will get more time next chapter, he was just backup there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been nearly all non-stop action up to this point, but now we get some actual interaction and cool stuff. I also am having two special guests make their appearence in this chapter! I don't know how many of you will know of them, but enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Unforeseen Ally**

**Los Angeles**

Mebius arrived in town, landing and looking around, wondering what he'd sensed here. Suddenly, he heard an eerie laughter behind him. _"I'd know that laugh anywhere,"_ he said, turning to see an armored, brownish, bipedal, lobster-like creature before him. This was one creature any Ultra knew all too well, Baltan Seijin, the most persistent alien of them all, who'd invaded a multitude of times in the past. The laughing alien quickly lowered his claws and fired two beams of powerful energy from them. Mebius flipped out of the way and put his hand over the Mebius Brace on his left arm, throwing it forwards, sending a fiery beam of energy into Baltan but the alien teleported out of the way and bashed him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground. Baltan laughed, tripping Mebius with his claws as he tried to rise to his feet. Mebius growled and did a spin, tripping Baltan and sending him crashing through a small building. Mebius picked him Baltan and threw him, then prepared to fire a blast after him but Baltan merely teleported again. Mebius looked around, trying to think. Realizing Baltan would probably try to attack from behind, Mebius waited, then the moment he sensed Baltan, did a back kick, striking the alien in the chest, lifting him off the ground and plunging him through a freeway. Mebius crossed his arms, one hand over the Mebius brace. He pulled them apart, then overhead, forming a Mebius loop of energy. He crossed his arms in a plus shape in front of him, sending a fiery orange beam of energy at Baltan. Baltan held still, letting the Mebium Beam hit him but shed his skin, letting it take the attack for him. Baltan laughed, lowering his claws for another energy attack and firing, hitting the surprised Mebius in the chest and blasting him backwards through a building. Mebius struggled to rise, color timer flashing but before he could react, he heard something land behind him.

"Mebius," said a familiar voice that sent a chill through Mebius' body.

Mebius turned to see a black skinned alien standing before him. The alien's head came to two points on ether side, his mouth should be was silver, a glowing yellow patch in the middle, and the alien's two, diagonal eyes glowed a bright blue. Mebius gasped. _"Mephilas Seijin!"_ he barked, taking a battle stance but before he could do anything, Baltan teleported behind him and grabbed him in what best could be considered a full nelson.

Mephilas watched, holding his left arm out, bracing it with his right. "You have this coming," he said. He suddenly repositioned his arm, pointing at Baltan and fired a powerful blue energy blast from his left knuckles, striking Baltan right in the face, blasting him backwards with its force, freeing Mebius. The beam ended, Baltan's head vaporized, the alien's body then fell limply to the ground, exploding on impact. Mephilas looked to Mebius, lowering his arms. "Like I said, Baltan had it coming."

Mebius looked at the alien in disbelief, last time he'd seen Mephilas, he'd been a follower of Empera Seijin, one of his four generals in fact, that and he knew Mephilas was dead, so he have been brought back to life by the force behind this all. _"You…saved me?"_

Mephilas nodded. "Ultraman Mebius, the being behind this may have restored me to life, but he does not control me," he said. "He can only control animalistic or evil monsters and aliens. I am not only sentient, I am not evil," he said. "…Please follow me, we must talk," he said, taking off and flying towards Mt. Saint Helens to the north.

Mebius watched, unsure if he should follow or not. He remember what Mephilas Seijin's motivation for his deeds had always been, salvation for his dieing species, and unlike the Baltan, who faced a similar dilemma, Mephilas had always tried to get Earth to join him without conflict, the first time showing his power several times to try and show them a war was pointless, the second he'd tried mind control, which was bad, but he didn't intend them harm. Deciding, Mebius took off, following Mephilas.

**Tokyo**

Ultraman 80, red and silver Ultra with a muscular build and red head crest, landed along with Ultraman Ace. The Ultras had caught on to Geronimon's style, now teaming up. _"Seems quiet, but no invader attacking major cities would pass up Tokyo,"_ said 80.

"_Yes, why is that? Why are they so obsessed with Tokyo?"_ said Ace, keeping close watch.

"_And Japan, they always attack Japan,"_ said 80. _"Why? There are so many other countries on this planet,"_ he said, looking down to see a small boy waving, holding an Ultraman action figure he'd gotten for Christmas. 80 would've smiled, if his mouth could move. He nodded to the young boy. _"I love Christmas, so much positive energy, but its also a source of minus energy, from kids who get coal or something they didn't want, surprising monsters rarely show up this time of year."_

Ace nodded, knowing minus energy could spawn monsters. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head, flipping him overhead and to the ground. 80 turned to see a vicious reptilian monster, his thick hide green except on the chest were it was yellow, eyes red. His teeth were long and sharp, spikes down his back, it was a predator. 80 knew this monster, it was the terrible space predator known as Zakira, a monster that had killed a infant creature he'd once befriended in cold blood. 80 clinched his fist and helped the boy to safety, before taking a fighting stance to challenge the creature but he, like Ace had been, was smacked in the back by something. As he and Ace rose, they saw another green reptile, but its head was more alien, with two long vicious looking teeth protruding from his mouth. His four fingered claws were hidden by leaf-shaped flaps of skin and his chest was red. Ace recognized this creature, the dang thing still gave him nightmares, it was one of Yapool's monsters, Doragory, a monster with such physical strength he'd seen it literally tear another monster apart with his bare hands.

Ace and 80 nodded to each other and stood back to back, Ace facing Doragory and 80 preparing to fight Zakira. Ace charged forwards and dropkicked Doragory in the chest, driving the beast back. 80 charged Zakira, jumping forwards and curling into a ball, smashing into the space monster's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Before Ace could follow up, Doragory's hands fired a barrage of organic missiles from his fingers into the hero, driving him back, then fired a stream of explosive flames from his mouth, blasting Ace to the ground. 80 saw this but before he could help, Zakira rose and bit down on his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain as the powerful monster's fangs drove into his hide, light pouring out. 80 drove his elbow backwards, staggering Zakira and making him release his grip but was blasted back by blasts of lightning from the monster's eyes, sending him to the ground. Zakira stood over 80 and drove fist after fist into the hero, while Doragory did the same thing to the downed Ace. The two monsters picked up 80 and Ace and threw them together, bashing their heads together. The two fell to the ground, stunned for the moment. The two monsters converged, ready to attack but a screech from behind them got their attention. They turned to see a four winged, bat-like reptile with red eyes and huge, frill-like ears dive down, smashing into them with his feet and knocking them down.

Noislar roared out as he landed, he was one of the creatures from 80's time period but unlike most, he was kind, having only caused trouble because he'd been attracted into town by the noise of the city but 80 had lead him to a remote island so he could live in piece, and they were friends, and now he was here to protect 80. He screeched, energy crackling about his ears then two red energy beams firing out of his eyes and into Zakira's left eye and Doragory's right, blowing them out and causing both terrors to roar in pain. Noislar ran forwards, smashing into Doragory, his ears twitching as Zakira tried to hit him from behind, enabling him to duck and ram the monster's legs out from under him with his head. Noislar's huge ears gave him great hearing, and with it echolocation that enabled him to sense attacks coming, that and he was physically strong himself with a thick hide. Noislar sensed Doragory standing up and Noislar quickly punched the Chouju in the face, knocking him back to the ground. He screeched, then sensed Zakira charging from behind. At the last moment, he took off into the air, causing Zakira to collide with Doragory, knocking both to the ground. Doragory was a very ill-tempered kaiju, quick to anger, and roared, grabbing Zakira by the tail and throwing him to the ground with his great strength. Zakira roared in anger and rose, the two charging and clawing and biting at each other.

Noislar clapped, screeching with joy, glad things had worked out so well. Noislar ran over to Ace and 80, helping them up.

80 looked at Noislar. _"Noislar? Its been a long time…"_

Ace looked at the two brutes fighting, as Zakira was slammed through a skyscraper by Doragory, then firing his eye beams into Doragory's chest, knocking him to the ground. _"This brings back memories, but I don't think Zakira will be easily beaten as Doragory's original victim,"_

80 nodded, watching Noislar cheer, he'd always been playful and enjoyed a good fight, but not in an aggressive way. _"As much as Noislar enjoys this, we don't have time to let them kill each other,"_ he said. _"So shall we finish them off?"_

Ace nodded. He fired the Metallium Beam as 80 held one arm upwards and his other straight out to the side, then put his arms in an 'L' shape, the Sakcium Ray firing. Noislar decided to join in too and fired his eye beams. The three attacks striking the monsters as they were grappling, blowing them to bits.

80 turned to Noislar. _"Not that we aren't happy for your help but, how did you know we needed it?"_ he asked, knowing the monster couldn't reply but knowing it might be able to tell him in some way. Noislar cocked his head, trying to think how to tell them, then realized something, imitating the stand from Mephilas' knuckle beam.

Ace gasped. _"But that's…Mephilas Seijin told you?"_ he asked in shock, Noislar nodded in response.

**Mt Saint Helens**

Mephilas Seijin stood on the edge of the volcano's caldera, looking into the distance. "Mebius…I was resurrected because I was one of Empera's Four Heavenly Kings, the strongest of them," he said. "But dieing can change one's whole perspective on life," he said. "As Empera's beam engulfed and destroyed me, it occurred to me that had I only shown a better example of my people to this planet, maybe we could've arranged something to benefit us both," he said. "I tried to take the planet by force, that's not how I really am, not how my people are," he said. "Yes, another of my race tried to take the world during Taro's time, but he was a cruel, evil member of my race, not how most of us are," he continued. "I am a warrior, he was…not a strong one but still, a warrior, but we are not all warriors, we have women, children, civilians like all other races…even your own."

Mebius nodded, even if all the Ultras that earth knew of had been warriors, that was not the species as a whole, there were civilians. _"You are correct, we have civilians and warriors, like most races."_

Mephilas nodded. "I was desperate for my race's survival, we were dieing out. That's why I made the grave mistake of joining Empera Seijin and participating in the Great Ultra War," he said, the Great Ultra War had been a war between the forces of Empera Seijin and the Land of Light, while the Land of Light was taken for a time, it was taken back quickly by the Ultras, lead by Ultraman King. "And for my first invasion of Earth. By the time of the second, we did have colonies elsewhere in the universe but its still a hard life. I was ok with it, so long as we survived…but when Empera Seijin demands something…well you know I was no match for his power, I had to do it," he said, Empera was quite simply, one of the most power aliens to ever exist. "Congratulations on killing him by the way, that was really impressive. But that's not the point, the fact is the new threat to the Earth…it's a second, much more powerful Geronimon…far more powerful than the original…"

Mebius gasped. _"…That makes sense when I think about it, he can revive monsters, which explains all this…and you."_

Mephilas nodded. "And its worse, he's accessed the 'Monster Graveyard' of another dimension, Ultraman Dyna's," he said, Ultraman Dyna was an Ultra that had been sucked into this universe when he defeated his ultimate enemy, Gransphere, which imploded, pulling him into a dimensional rift. "And he's awakened something…dark…evil…ancient…and deadly," he said, almost on cue, lightning and darkness spread over their heads, a pitch darkness, similar to Empera's. "He's resurrected one of their universe's most deadly creatures are all time…Gatanozoa…the Ruler of Darkness."

**Arctic Ocean**

The ice covering the ocean tore open, a massive shape similar to a snail shell bursting forth, a upside-down head with red, glowing eyes, beside it a multitude of tentacles that stretched out into the ocean, two pincers beside his head, some of the tentacles with claws on them as well. The monster let out a trumpeting roar as his darkness spred, this was Gatanozoa, the final enemy of Ultraman Tiga and one of the worst evils their world had ever known…

* * *

Ok, that's my personal feel on Mephilas Seijin, since I know he's always had his motive been his people, not selfish motives. I liked the idea of Gatanozoa as one of the final villians of the fic, enjoy! Next chapter, The Ultra Brothers and Mephilas Seijin vs. Gatanozoa and Ultraman Mebius vs. Geronimon!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally an update, sorry about the long delay! Please note, as said before, my Geronimon is much stronger than the original. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Final Battle Part 1.

**Mt. Saint Helens**

Mebius gasped, looking up at the ominous, spreading darkness. _"Gatanozoa?"_ he asked, unsure of what to think.

Mephilas nodded. "Gatanozoa is an ancient evil from Dyna's dimension. I learned of it in the Monster Graveyard. You see, the Monster Graveyard is another dimension, as such, the spirits of destroyed monsters and aliens, like myself, can see into other dimensions from there," he explained. "And I saw this creature be destroyed by Dyna's predecessor, Ultraman Tiga, who needed the combined light of every human child on Earth to do so," he said. "Mebius, Gatanozoa is pure evil, he exists only to destroy all he sees. It'll take all the Ultra Brothers and then some to defeat him, I will help but you have a more important mission, stomp out this evil terror at the source, Geronimon himself. While you do that, I will go to meet up with the others in the Arctic Ocean, where Gatanozoa has been awakened."

Mebius nodded. He turned, crossing his arms over his chest then threw it towards the sky, a strange alien writing appearing, a form of Ultra communication. _"That should tell the others about Gatanozoa, you, and that I am going to fight Geronimon,"_ he said. _"But be careful, Mephilas."_

"You as well Mebius, this Geronimon is far stronger than the original…and sorry for trying to kill you while I was alive," said Mephilas, before giving Mebius directions to Geronimon before taking off and flying towards the Arctic Ocean.

Mebius nodded, looking towards where the area Mephilas had directed him and taking off, flying out into space to recharge before heading towards the island.

**Arctic Ocean**

The other ten Ultra Brothers met up as they flew towards the Arctic Ocean and Gatanozoa. _"Ultraman,"_ asked Ace. _"You know Mephilas Seijin best, do you truly think we can trust him?"_

Ultraman nodded. _"Ace, Mephilas always cared dearly for his people, that was his entire motivation. That made him do wrong. Some of us have died before, dieing can reveal things to us that can change who we are, normally for the better."_

Taro nodded. _"Yes, I know what you mean, when you die, you see the true heart inside you. With us, it is our faults, like my overconfidence in my powers were one thing I learned. Mephilas may have learned that the very reason his people couldn't get a new home was how he acted,"_ he said. _"Mephilas, unlike most aliens that invaded, had pure intentions at heart, even if the ways he tried to do it were not. Dieing helped him see that there are much better ways to achieve his goals,"_

Ultraman nodded, seeing Mephilas floating in the air in the distance, waiting for them to arrive. The 9 heroes stopped, floating around him. _"Mephilas…I'm glad you've changed your ways, I always knew you had good in your heart,_" said Ultraman.

Mephilas nodded. "Yes, Ultraman you did, it just took being killed by Empera to show me that," he said. "As I floated in front of the Earth, looking down on it before he attacked, I realized something," he said. "The humans, the majority anyway, have good in their hearts, and the will to turn it into something great. The good in their hearts is what draws you to this world, and I think that may be what drew me as well, even if I could not admit it," he said. "Perhaps a part of me hoped I could find a peaceful home here for my people…anyway, that is not important, what's important is we stop Gatanozoa so that he doesn't do what he wants to do, destroy the world," he said. "Well, humanity, I know a lot of aliens may want that, I'm not one of them."

Ultraman nodded. _"Yes, Mephilas, I understand your point, let us continue,"_ he said, he, Mephilas, and the rest of the Ultras flying off towards the Ruler of Darkness.

**Geronimon's Island**

Ultraman Mebius flew towards the island, finding an island covered by snow and ice. Geronimon had been busy, in the middle of the island rose a citadel of volcanic rock, surrounded by the kaiju's antigravity mist that kept it levitating in the air. Mebius continued his flight and as he got closer, the mist cut off, causing the castle-like structure to fall to the ground slowly, landing back in the hole it'd risen from. Mebius gasped in shock but landed and looked around. Something opened a door in the side of the structure, when looking through, he saw a Red King was holding open the door, but made no aggressive moves towards him, completely under Geronimon's control. Mebius slowly entered, keeping his eyes on the monster as he did so. He turned and continued on into the structure. Instead of waiting for doors to open, Mebius punched through the walls, going through three until he reached the mystical beast's inner sanctum, a huge room, enormous enough that he could fly around freely inside if he wanted to but still looked like a cave and was lit by glowing pools of lava. In front of him, sitting on a throne carved from the rock, was Geronimon himself.

"_I thought you'd never come,"_ said a voice, deep and evil, in Mebius' head.

Mebius gasped, looking around, then looked back to Geronimon. _"You can…talk?"_

Geronimon cackled. _"You think a monster with my intellect wouldn't be telepathic?"_ he asked, finding it hard to believe. _"Dumb rookie."_

Mebius clinched his fist at the remark, but decided not to give the kaiju the benefit of getting to him. _"Why such a regal lair?"_

Geronimon smiled. _"I look like a chieftain,"_ he growled, running his hands down the feathers sticking out of his back. _"Why not live like one?"_ he asked. Some of his feather's dislodged themselves and floated in the air. _"But enough formalities, lets get down to business, while Gatanozoa smites the world of mankind, I'll execute you personality!"_ yelled the kaiju before throwing his hands up with a loud roar, his razor feathers flying upwards and tearing into the ceiling, sending rocks falling into the lava pools, covering up their glow and throwing the room into pitch black darkness.

Mebius gasped, looking around but all that lit the room was the glow of his eyes and color timer. _"What's wrong? Afraid to fight in the open where I can see you?"_

Geronimon bashed Mebius in the back with his tail before running back into the darkness. _"No, but I like to play with my prey before I kill it!"_

Mebius turned, looking where Geronimon had been moments ago, but of course the mystical monster had already fled into the darkness to attack again. Mebius stood up, thinking but before he could reacted, he felt a stabbing pain in his back. With a grunt of pain, he reached back and pulled out several of Geronimon's razor feathers. _"Ok, not only can he attack me physically, he can hit me with these things,"_ he said, trying to figure out what to do. He held completely still, realizing maybe he could hear Geronimon before he attacked. He heard something behind him and turned, firing an energy blast. It collided with something, triggering an explosion but when it cleared, only some of Geronimon's blazing razor feathers lay on the ground. Before Mebius could react, Geronimon bit down on his shoulder, picking him up and throwing him by jaw power alone, slamming him into the wall of the citadel, Mebius crying out in pain on impact. _"Great, I can't see him and he can decoy me with those feathers, I can't trust my eyes or my hearing,"_ he said to himself. _"I'd better figure it out soon, or I'm done for."_

**Arctic Ocean**

The nine Ultra Brothers and Mephilas Seijin landed before the Ruler of Darkness known as Gatanozoa. The tyrant gave his trumpeting roar of challenge. _"That is one ugly monster,"_ said Taro. _"And I've seen some really ugly monsters before."_

Ace nodded. _"This guy doesn't look so tough though, he doesn't have any arms, that I can see anyway,"_ he said, but suddenly two long tentacles shot up out of the ice, grabbing Ace by the waist and lifting him into the air before slamming him into an iceberg.

Taro ran to try to help Ace but a clawed tentacle tore out of the ice, grabbing him by the ankle and swinging him around through several icebergs before letting him go. Jack managed to run up to Gatanozoa and threw several punches and kicks into him but the monster's armor held easily. Gatanozoa roared as tentacles grabbed Jack by the throat and slung him up into the air before slamming him into the ground. 80 formed a spear of light energy in his hand and threw it at Gatanozoa but it shattered on the creature's armor, leaving him unharmed. Tentacles shot out of the ice, grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him under, slamming him into the sea floor below. Leo and Astra both leapt into the air and came down with Leo Kicks but Gatanozoa's claws shot up and caught them, smashing them together before throwing them away. Zoffy threw an Ultra Cutter at the monster's head and while it did manage to severe several tentacles, it shattered on his shell. Gatanozoa sent more tentacles out of the water and grabbed Zoffy by the wrist, another by his other arm and lifted him into the air, throwing him behind the ancient demon to the ice, cracking it. Seven tried to use Ultra Willpower to lift Gatanozoa off the ground but it was too massive for him to manage, instead just allow the Ruler of Darkness to send a claw to grab him by the neck and choke him while lifting him into the air.

Seeing Seven was in trouble, Mephilas flew in point blank and fired his knuckle beam, engulfing Gatanozoa in the blue beam of energy. However, when the smoke cleared, Gatanozoa wasn't even scratched. Instead, the tyrant roared and released a black mist from his body that covered Mephilas with small explosions on impact as the alien screamed out in pain before he was bashed back threw an iceberg by the monsters tentacles. Ultraman leapt up on Gatanozoa's back and threw a barrage of punches into the monster's upside-down head. The kaiju's tentacles shot up and grabbed him by the throat, causing him to release Ultraseven. As he rose to his feet, Ace fired an Ultra Guillotine, severing the tentacle and allowing Ultraman to continue his onslaught of punches. Seven did the same with his Eye Slugger when Gatanozoa raised more tentacles to try to grab hold of him. Taro ran up behind Gatanozoa and threw strong punches into him from behind. 80 grabbed onto the kaiju from underwater, sending punches into his underbelly as he did so. Gatanozoa roared out, grabbing Taro and throwing him into Ultraman, tentacles from below the water grabbing 80 and slamming him up out of the ice and into the air. He managed to catch himself and fired the Sakcium Ray. The others saw this and all fired their rays at the same time, Mephilas firing his knuckle beam. It appeared to be a hit and a huge explosion struck where Gatanozoa had been. The 10 heroes looked in suspense as the smoke settled to reveal a huge hole where the tyrant had been, steaming water in it.

"_Did we kill him?"_ asked 80.

Mephilas looked around. "No, I don't think we did, that was too easy," he said, then his eyes widened. "He's under the ice!" he yelled, realizing too late as tentacles erupted in a circle all around them.

**Geronimon's Palace**

Mebius was slammed into the ground once again by a sneak attack from Geronimon. _"Why don't you just give up now and let me tear that color timer right off and mount it on my wall?"_ mocked Geronimon from the shadows.

Mebius growled, standing up. _"Think, how do I handle him if I can't see and I can't trust what I hear?"_ he asked, nursing a glowing wound on his arm. He came to a realization, while Geronimon could see in the dark, a sudden burst of light might blind him. He put his arms crossed in front of him, one hand on the Mebius Brace, then began spinning at a rapid pace and finally send a shockwave of bright fire in all directions. Geronimon roared out in pain as the light blinded him, then the shockwave hit him, sending him flying backwards and into a wall. Mebius nodded, glad that not only had the attack hit Geronimon, it had destroyed the rock over the lava, letting light back into the room. Before the kaiju could recover, Mebius ran up and punched him in the jaw, then gave him a knee to the gut. He grabbed Geronimon and lifted him overhead before sending him flying with a toss. Geronimon growled as he landed and Mebius charged the Mebium Beam.

Geronimon's eyes glowed as the beam was launched and his feathers detached, circling around him at high speeds, forming a shield, and while the resulting explosion did blow him back and burn him, he'd avoided the full hit. He stood up, holding his now wounded arm but laughing, much to Mebius' surprise. _"Do you think it'll be that easy? That you can catch me off guard and kill me that easily? You're wrong, now let me show you my real strength!"_ yelled the monster. He fired a beam of white mist from his mouth, lifted Mebius into the air in an antigravity field, then swung his head around, slamming Mebius into various objects around the room before dropping him to the ground. With Mebius down for the moment, Geronimon laughed as he buried his claws in his own face. Mebius watched in shock as Geronimon literally tore off his skin but there was no blood, it was just like a snake or other reptile shedding its skin. Underneath, his beard was gone, his body more streamlined and muscular, his tail long and whip-like. While his feathers hadn't changed form, he now had a row of backwards facing ones running the length of his arms, his claws themselves now longer, more fearsome appendages. Geronimon roared out in rage, he was now Neo Geronimon.

**Arctic Ocean**

Things weren't going good for the Ultra Brothers and Mephilas Seijin ether, being thrown and bashed around by Gatanozoa's tentacles. Mephilas finally got an idea and fired dark fireballs from his hands to force back the tentacles so he could punch a hole in the ice and then stuck his right fist into it, bracing his arm with his left like with his knuckle beam only this time, a powerful burst of lightning surged out into the water. Gatanozoa roared out in pain, his tentacles flailing and convulsing from the shock as they sunk down into the water. Mephilas thought his plan would work but then Gatanozoa burst out of the ice below him, knocking him backwards. The tyrant roared out, grabbing them all with his tentacles and smashing them into each other in the air before slamming them to the ice below. Ultraman rose up with Mephilas Seijin, the two nodded to each other before Ultraman fired his Specium Beam and Mephilas knuckle beam. The two beams met, merging into one swirling blue and white beam that slammed into Gatanozoa with enough force to actually force the tyrant back a few feet until an explosion engulfed him. Mephilas fell to his knees. "Did it work?" he asked but before Ultraman could answer, a claw surged out of the smoke and drove clear through Mephilas' right shoulder, erupting out the back with a spray of yellow blood.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Fear it! Anyway, Neo Geronimon is my creation, hope you like it! To explain the Neo, when a new form of a kaiju appears in the series more powerful than another of its species in the same series, its often dubbed Neo (insert monsters name here), so thus Neo Geronimon. Hopefully won't be as much of wait till next time!


End file.
